


Lutiar's Folly

by YinNocturne



Category: Dragonlinks - Paul Collins, The Jelindel Chronicles - Paul Collins
Genre: Attempting to kill a sibling, Betrayal, Character Death, Double Cross, Gen, political machinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on the beginning of Dragonlinks. Lutiar had a different task, and so did R'mel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lutiar's Folly

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this who knows how many years ago, and found it recently on my hard drive. It was probably for an English assignment, but it has merit. 
> 
> This book, and it's series, is one of my all time favourites, the copy I have is very well thumbed but in the best condition of all the books I have of comparable age (and I got it secondhand). I have never grown tired of reading it. I'm kind of surprised I don't have more ideas based on this series floating around in my head. Of course, I've probably jinxed myself now...

Tonight would be a night no one would forget, Lutiar thought as he watched his sister, Jelindel, dance with his ‘friend’ R’mel. It would signal the beginning of a revolution, at least, according to the Preceptor. But that wasn’t for Lutiar to worry about; he had a task to complete. If he knew his sister, and he did, then she would soon sneak out to the stable roofs to watch the eclipse. It was then he would strike, he had been given a newly designed poison for the task. Within moments after being pricked she would start to asphyxiate, her death would be swift, but painful.

R’mel would make sure no one found out, just like the good backup he was. Unfortunately for Lutiar, R’mel had orders he wasn’t aware of. The Preceptor had taken the opportunity presented to him by the Mediesar family. All four generations of the Mediesar dynasty were in the Manor on that night, celebrating the 100th birthday of their matriarch. R’mel’s true orders were to burn the manor to the ground, with everyone in it; while Lutiar took care of his pesky sister. The lindraks would take care of any survivors. After all leaving witnesses would be troublesome.

* * *

R’mel looked at the ornate clock that adorned one corner of the ballroom, it was time. Making his excuses to his dance partner he swiftly disappeared through the servants passageways into the bowels of the manor. Careful to make sure no one followed him he made his way to the storage hold that handled deliveries. He quickly found the crate that had been delivered along with the other supplies for the banquet. A cruel grin spread over his face as he eyed the oil inside.

He spread it throughout the lower levels of the manor, taking care to douse the libraries and studies thoroughly. The stacks of paper would make good kindling. Finally satisfied with his work he made his way to the back entrance to manor, tossing his torch through the doorway behind him he hurried over the high stone wall that surrounded the property.

As he climbed the ridge behind the great Mediesar house he watched as flames began to lick up the walls. His work was done.

* * *

Lutiar saw R’mel slip out of sight; that was his signal, time to move. Quickly dodging the women who wanted to be his next partner he slipped outside, palming the poisoned dagger as he went. He chuckled lightly under his breath as he saw his sister’s shadow slip across the grounds. ‘Disguising yourself as a stable boy won’t save you, dear sister,’ he thought, a vicious sneer twisting his lips. He crept up behind her and just as she went to climb onto the roof, he swiped at her clothes, then melted back into the shadows as Jelindel turned suspiciously. ‘Easier than swiping candy from a babe,’ he thought.

Quickly he went out the side gate, intending to rendezvous with R’mel, however as soon as he was out of the gate, his childhood home burst into flames, the lower levels quickly consumed by the blaze. Shocked, he hurried behind the house, forgetting that he was supposed to confirm his sister’s death.

A mistake that would eventually cost him his life.


End file.
